Beth
by mockingjay-x
Summary: 'She's going to be a Daddy's girl, isn't she'   Just a Puck/Quinn drabble I've had on my computer for ages.


**Like my Puck/Santana story, this has been on my computer for ages. It's more of a drabble than anything else. Apologies if it's a bit of a mess. It's literally just a quick upload to get it off my computer. Hope you like. Reviews are appreciated. Apparently I had a soft spot for Puck and Quinn at one point.**

* * *

There was nothing that he wanted more than to be able to place his hand on her belly and feel the baby kick, but he knew if she woke up to his hand resting there, it would probably cause her to yell at him. That was not something which Puck wanted, at all. At least while Quinn slept, she couldn't yell at him for doing something wrong. Her hormones had been all over the place and he was just grateful that it was almost over, that she only had two weeks left until their baby was born. If he was grateful that it was almost over, he knew Quinn would be pleased to finally have their daughter out of her. As he looked down at her, she looked so peaceful, her head was resting on his lap and he ran his fingers through her blonde hair. She looked beautiful.

It was moments like this that Puck was grateful for the fact Finn had found out that he wasn't the father. Hell, Puck thought he was dumb, but obviously thinking that he could get his girlfriend pregnant without having sex was worse. Then again, Finn wasn't the brightest of people. Not that Puck wasn't grateful for everything else anyway, he was glad that Quinn was giving him a chance, that she had turned to him before anyone else after Finn had ended things with her. His Mom had been surprisingly understanding about it and agreed to let Quinn live with them, and his sister had taken to her immediately as had Quinn with his sister.

"Puck?" Quinn mumbled, burying her head against his stomach, sighing softly at the warmth of it.

"I'm right here, babe."

"She's kicking really hard." Slowly, the blonde opened her eyes and looked up at Puck. "Do you want to feel?"

"You're not gonna yell at me?" Puck asked cautiously, only to have Quinn take his hand and place it over her belly and a few seconds later he felt his daughter kick. "That's my girl."

If Quinn was honest, she had never expected Puck to be so switched on when it came to their baby. But he'd done everything he could to make things right for them. He'd been working almost non-stop when he didn't have school or homework. He'd get home late and just want to crash out and honestly, Quinn didn't blame him. Finn would never have done anything like that for her, but Puck did.

"She's going to be a Daddy's girl, isn't she?"

Puck grinned down at Quinn, nodding his head. "She is. But don't worry, I'll make sure that she loves her Mommy just as much."

Quinn smiled and closed her eyes again, keeping her hand over his that was resting on her belly. "Mommy." It sounded good, but it would be a while yet before their daughter was talking and calling her that. When things had ended with Finn, and she'd turned to Puck, she couldn't hide from him that she was going to give her baby up to Terri Schuester. In fact, Quinn had always found it hard to hide just about anything from Puck.

"Do you plan on sleeping here all night?" Puck asked quietly, smiling as he felt his daughter kick once again.

"Maybe, I'm kind of comfortable." She replied with a yawn.

Puck just nodded his head even though Quinn had her eyes closed, as long as she was comfortable, he didn't mind spending the night sleeping sitting up on the couch. He never thought he'd even get this with her, but here they were, two weeks from their baby being born, providing it was on time and Puck couldn't be happier.

Sure, it scared the shit outta him, just as it did Quinn, but they kept each other grounded. They could tell when the other was about to freak out and they just seemed to be able to manage to calm one another down without even trying. Like now, Puck would probably be sitting there worrying about everything for when the baby was actually coming, but having his hand between Quinn's and their baby, it calmed him down.

"You comfy?" Quinn asked tiredly, opening one eye to look up at Puck.

"I'm good," Puck nodded, smiling down at the blonde. "I'm great."

As she closed her eyes once again, she smiled as she spoke. "Me too."


End file.
